


Kiss Me, Man.

by carefuldean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, based on a vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefuldean/pseuds/carefuldean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After practically killing himself all night, poring over textbooks written in blood or some ancient fucking language, he gets the end pieces.  Of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Man.

Dean walks into the kitchen after a sleepless night of research, rubbing his eyes and grunting an acknowledgement of Cas' presence. He pours himself a cup of coffee and collapses heavily on a stool next to the counter. Cas is sitting near the breadbox with the newspaper, and Dean sees a few pieces of bread in the container.

"Pass me some bread," he says around the edge of his mug, the thought of a beautiful piece of perfectly buttered toast the only thing keeping him from passing out. Cas reaches towards the container and opens it, all while Dean takes an absent notice the hem of his shirt riding up.

Cas takes two pieces of bread and puts them on a plate before sliding it down the counter to Dean. The recipient picks them and purses his lips. They're the end pieces. After practically killing himself all night, poring over textbooks written in blood or some ancient fucking language, he gets the end pieces. Of course.

"Kiss me, man," Dean says flatly. Cas looks up from the paper, eyes wide. He opens his mouth before snapping it shut. "What?" He finally manages to ask. Dean holds up the pieces of bread. "When I get fucked" -he slams the bread back onto the plate- "I like getting kissed." He stomps out of the room and Cas just raises an eyebrow after him, storing that information away and looking back at the paper.


End file.
